


Surprise

by jardinjaponais



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/pseuds/jardinjaponais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon just wants to surprise Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little idea this morning and it just welled out of me and went from my brain to paper in like under an hour. It's only a ridiculous little ficlet but I kind of actually like it anyway.
> 
> For [Milena](http://milenaa.livejournal.com). Thanks for the t-shirt and the hoodie and the nice day yesterday. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> ETA: This now has fanart by [Nas](http://aredblush.livejournal.com)! I won her at the help_haiti auction and asked her to draw something for this and of course [she delivered beautifully](http://aredblush.livejournal.com/42920.html?style=mine&mode=reply) :) .

"What the fuck, Brendon?"

Spencer had been sleeping when he heard a loud crashing sound from downstairs. Downstairs in his house that he'd actually thought he was all alone in. He had jumped out of bed, grabbed the first solid thing in his vicinity and then carefully made his way down the stairs with his heart beating wildly.

In his kitchen he'd found Brendon who was pretty much covered from head to toe in - was that flour?

Brendon was staring at him wide-eyed. "Um, hi Spence. Did I wake you?"

Spencer looked at him incredulously. "Brendon. What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Brendon winced. "Look, I wanted to surprise you." He beamed. "I'm baking cookies for you."

"I thought you were a fucking nutjob trying to break into my house." Spencer said, exasperated. He finally fully entered the kitchen instead of just standing in the doorway.

Brendon's eyes widened again and Spencer knew it could only be mere seconds until the patented 'Urie Look of Much Guilt'. And yes, there it was.

"I'm sorry," Brendon said. "I kind of dropped the mixing bowl. Um, did you want to beat the burglar with your sticks?"

Spencer frowned and looked down at his hands. He was indeed holding two of his drum sticks loosely in his fists. Huh.

"I kind of grabbed the first thing I came across. Could be I wasn't really at the top of my game since I was actually still sleeping peacefully just seconds earlier," Spencer raised one of his eyebrows.

The guilty look was back instantly. Spencer hated that look. He never really could stay mad when Brendon looked like this.

"I'm really sorry, Spence."

Spencer rubbed a hand across his face.

"OK, I'll just go and put some clothes on." He saw Brendon giving him a quick once over and suddenly felt kind of exposed in just his boxer shorts. Yes, clothes would be good.

~

When Spencer came back down, fully dressed this time in sweatpants and an old comfy t-shirt, Brendon just swept the last of the mess he'd made on the kitchen floor onto a dustpan. He himself was still covered in flour though.

"I put some clothes for you and a towel into the upstairs bathroom. Go and take a shower, ok?"

Brendon looked up at Spencer. "But I still have to wipe down the counters and stuff."

"I'll take care of that. You are all covered in flour anyway so just go and take a shower, ok? Put your dirty clothes in the hamper."

Brendon looked down at his hands, eyelashes dark on his cheeks. Spencer kind of wanted to hug him, badly. "Go, Brendon."

Brendon sighed, put the dustpan and brush aside and went upstairs.

~

Spencer emptied the dustpan into the trash, wiped down the counters and then started mixing the ingredients Brendon had put out anew.

He was just finishing the batter when he looked up and saw Brendon standing in the kitchen doorway looking lost. He went and finally pulled Brendon into a hug.

"I'm really so sorry, Spencer," Brendon said quietly. "I just wanted to surprise you."

Spencer could feel Brendon's breath against his neck. "It's ok. I'm not mad. I was just a little startled earlier, you know?"

Brendon nodded against him and Spencer squeezed him one last time and then pulled him into the kitchen.

"It's more fun to do this together anyway."

Brendon smiled which Spencer couldn't help but smile back at.

~

The cookies turned out delicious. Spencer thought they tasted especially good on Brendon's tongue.


End file.
